You're lovely (Gamzee x Tavros)
by nothingbutamemory8
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros live on earth and go to High school. the summer before school starts again both tav and gam realize they are flushed for each other. awful summary but yeah rated M for language and maybe a lemon for later on:) I do not own Homestuck in any way, shape, or form, it belongs to the lovely Andrew Hussie :) anyway yeah Pb&J fanfic with a little bit of Terezi x Karkat
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the occ-ness. Thank you for clicking on this it makes me smile:D anyway, I'm in the process of writing a Rose/Kanaya , a Dave/John, a DaveKat, a JohnKat, a Jake/Dirk, and maybe a SolKat fanfiction;so, if you like this one and you want to read the other ones follow me and things. Hope you enjoy reading this!Please let me know if you like it,or absolutely hate it! or, if you just want to suggest anything review , or PM me,I don't mind. Well, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Depression

Gamzee woke up feeling had been feeling like this for awhile and he knew exactly why, but what he didn't know is why Tavros had been the cause of it,Gamzee was was too sad and too tired to get out of bed so he decided to close his eyes for a little while Pring Pring (fail attempt at the PesterChum sound :P). Gamzee shot right out of bed at the loud sound that was now filling the room. "Shit! i'm gonna be motherfucking late again!" Gamzee yelled looking at the clock which was still an hour fast because he hadn't changed it yet."Shit!" Gamzee stubbed his toe as he grabbed his clothing for the day. "Now who the fuck is motherfucking messaging me?" Gamzee said pulling on his pants and walking over to his laptop. "and why the hell is my clock so fucking behind?" He said comparing his two clocks realizing that he hadn't changed his clock back yet. "I fucking hate this motherfucking planet's 'time rules'" Gamzee said before slumping down into his chair to check on his PesterChum. Gamzee frowned when he saw who the message was from, Tavros.

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: hEY GAMZEE!

AT: hOW'S IT, uH, gOING BRO?

AT:uH, gAMZEE YOU THERE?

TC: MoThErFuCkInG hElLo TaVbRo

TC: ItS fUcKiNg GrEaT bRo

TC:HoWs MoThErFuCkInG LiFe TrEaTiNg YoU TaVbRo?:o) HoNk

AT: lIFE'S GOOD,i GUESS

AT: jUST MISS YOU BRO}:(

AT:hOW, uH, lONG HAS IT BEEN? tWO,THREE MONTHS?

TC: ItS bEeN fIvE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MoNtHs

TC:I mIsS yOu ToO tAvBrO :o) HoNk

AT: hAVE WE BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL THAT LONG?}:O

TC: YeAh We MoThErFuCkInG gO bAcK tOdAy! :o(

AT: }:) aT LEAST i GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN GAMZEE

AT: i, uHH, hAVE BEEN WAITING TO SEE YOU GAMZEE

TC:YeAh WeLl I hAvE gOt To Go TaVbRo :o) HoNk

AT: oH YEAH i, uHH SHOULD PROBABLY GET READY TOO

AT: i DON'T WANT TO BE LATE

AT: bYE GAMZEE }:)

terminallyCapricious [TC]ceased trolling adiosToreador

**Gamzee got out of his chair and walked over to the mirror. He frowned even more to see he had been crying in his sleep and smeared his clown make-up all over his face. "fuck! why the hell was a motherfucker crying in his sleep?" Gamzee said to himself. When Gamzee left his room to go to the bathroom so he could fix his make-up, he noticed a love letter that he wrote awhile back when he thought he was flushed for his moirail,Karkat Vantas. "Why did i ever believe that this shit would motherfucking work?" Gamzee thought as he read the small note confessing his love to his pail buddy. This flush-crush didn't last long because Karkat was definitely flushed for his kismesis, Terezi Pyrope. Gamzee hated the idea of Karkat being with his kismesis, but as a friend he needed to be supportive so he eventually gave up on Karkat. Gamzee didn't know that someone like Tavros could make him this depressed. What were these new feelings for his bro were they flushed or is it just mistaken admiration? "Well I better fix this before I leave." Gamzee said looking in the mirror at his totally fucked up gamzee was done he grabbed his things and left for school. Gamzee's father was rarely home so he didn't really have someone to talk to about any of this confusing shit, he only had Karkat, but he didn't really care about that kind of shit unless he was in the mood which was rarely ever anymore . "Why does he make me feel this way?" Gamzee said quietly not noticing his friend who had came up to him. "Who makes you feel like what, Gamzee?" Gamzee could recognize that adorable voice from anywhere. "Oh, hey Tavbro when did you get here?" Gamzee said in his low deep growl. "I just got here, Gamzee." he said rolling his wheelchair closer. "Oh okay, that's just motherfuckin great brother." Gamzee responded fighting back the urge to just climb on Tavros's wheelchair and kissing him. "I missed you bro." Tavros said spreading out his arms wanting a hug. "I missed you too motherfucker." Gamzee said giving Tavros a big hug. 'He smells like Faygo' Tav thought. "Gamzee?" he asked. "Yeah motherfucker?" "Could you, uhh, let go of me?" Gamzee was still attached to his large horned friend's torso. "Oh sorry." Gamzee said a light, purple blush dusting his face as he look away. "It's, uhh, fine Gamzee." Tav who was already blushing from Gamzee's lasting hug. "uhh.." RING! Tavros was interrupted by the bell. "Awh man! well that's the bell Tavbro see ya 'round motherfucker." gamzee said. "Wait Gamzee what class do you have right now?" Tav asked "I have motherfuckin' math Tav and you?" Gamzee asked. "Oh," Tav said with a smile, "I have math too." "well then then let's motherfuckin' go!" Gamzee replied walking around to the back of Tavros's wheelchair so he could push him to their next class.  
**

* * *

** Sorry for any grammar, spelling,or any other writing errors I'm too lazy too fix it :/ anyway thank you for reading this story if you want me to continue just let me know and if you don't like it then you can tell me if you want to again i don't mind. i'm trying to write more on "His Butler, Confusing" its coming along well and thank you to all of my supporters out there and i want to thank Kianah-senpai, my other half, for introducing me to homestuck, anime, and of course Fanfiction . Arigatou gozaimasu! well, bye lovelies**

**~Riri-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! look how fast i updated that cx I will try to update as fast as i can probably every other day depending on how busy i am thank you for your awesome review ChocolateCherrylove! you make me smile :D review, fav, follow and stuff :) i like the way this story is going :) anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The conversation

'Is tav always this fucking cute?' Gamzee had been staring at Tavros for half of the class occasionally listening to the teacher when he said something important. RING! The bell marking the end of the class period rung made Gamzee come back to his senses Tavros was waiting. "Gamzee what are you doing? we gotta go or we'll be late." Tav said as he looked at Gamzee waiting for him to do something. "Yeah sorry tavbro let's motherfucking go yeah?" Gamzee replied standing up grabbing his things and walking tav to his next class. "Gamzee do you have this class too?" Tavros asked. "Oh uh i don't motherfuckin' know do i?" Gamzee replied grabbing his schedule to see if he had the same class as Tavros. "Yeah this is motherfucking Japanese right?" "uhh, Yeah it is you signed up to take Japanese too?" Tav asked remembering the conversation they had last year talking about what classes they were going to join the following year.

"I can't motherfucking wait for next year bro." Gamzee said looking straight at Tavros. "Yeah I know what you mean bro!" tav replied looking back at Gamzee. "We're almost out of this hell hole. just 2 more years and we're motherfucking free!" Gamzee said giving the silliest grin."Yeah, so Gamzee have you thought about what kinds of classes you're going to take next year?" He said blushing at how much his voice had cracked. 'God Tav is so adorable?' "Yeah i'll join a foreign language, and maybe a cool motherfucking club around school." He said with another goofy grin. "Yeah same here!" Tav said smiling, "I'm going to join Japanese, and maybe the sick fires club, uh, Dave joined it last year and says it's pretty cool." Gamzee's grin faded."What's wrong Gamzee?" Tav asked. Gamzee got really close to Tavros's face. "Please don't talk about Dave, you know how motherfucking angry he makes me." Tavros could smell the faygo on his breath and blushed "I'm sorry Gamzee" he replied in a shy tone looking away from Gamzee. Gamzee grabbed tavros's chin and made him look at him. "thank you bro." Gamzee said pulling away from tavros. "You know Tav?" "Know what Gamzee?" Tav asked. "You look motherfucking cute when you blush." Gamzee replied looking at tavros again. tav blushed even more, trying to find words to say. "Well i gotta motherfucking go Tavbro see ya 'round." Gamzee said smiling and waving to Tavros walking away. "Bye Gamzee." Tav said. "I love you." he said quietly to himself.

"Yeah motherfucker!" Gamzee said with a giant smile. "Since you joined it i figured i would too." "Oh that's cool can I see your sche…" "Ohayou gozaimasu." Tav was interrupted by the teacher before he could finish what he could say. "Ohayou no sensei!" A girl from across the room yelled. "We're not going to begin our lessons until tomorrow and I would love to know does anybody speak any Japanese?" the teacher said with a smile. "Hai, i know a few words." Tavros said in a shy tone. "Great! What's your name?" the teacher asked. " Tavros Nitram." Tav stuttered,looking down. "Well i just know we'll have fun this year!" 'Tav speaks Japanese?! His accent is so motherfucking cute too!' Gamzee thought looking at tav, smiling. RING! The bell rang again signaling the students to go to lunch. "Gamzee?" Tav asked., "GAMZEE MAKARA!" A voice overpowered Tav's, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND SEE ME FUCKASS?" "Hey motherfucker it's been forever bro." Gamzee said to his moirail. "YEAH WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING CALL ME OR EVEN MESSAGE ME?" Karkat asked. "Well i have been a little bit motherfucking depressed man." Gamzee said. When tavros heard that his eyes shot open and he just looked at Gamzee. 'Gamzee was depressed?!'. " WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU DEPRESSED?!" Karkat asked. "No motherfucking reason really, just someone I think I like." Gamzee replied. "WHO FUCKER?" Karkat ask."Just somebody i've had a crush on for awhile now." Gamzee winked at karkat and looked at Tav who wasn't even looking at the two of them. "OH FUCK REALLY?!"Karkat shouted. "You like fucking Pyrope!" Gamzee said. "FUCK YOU, YOU BULLHORN LOV-mrff." Gamzee covered Karkat' 's face was as brown as he could ever possibly be, did Gamzee really like him? "Don't you say another motherfucking word,or you'll motherfucking regret it!" Gamzee said getting a little angry with his moirail. "Uhh, Gamzee, Karkat it's time to go to the next class."Tavros interrupted. "Oh i hadn't even motherfucking noticed, bye Karkat." Gamzee said. "BYE TAVROS, BYE LOVER BOY, SEE YOU LATER FUCKASSES!" "Gamzee?" Tav asked. "Yeah my fucking cute bro?" Gamzee replied. "Why were you depressed?". "Oh, uh that, well it was a person that i've been in love with for a while now, but i'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me back ya' know?" Gamzee replied. "Who?"."Well you know him very motherfucking well." Gamzee replied. "Oh, I know this person well." "Yeah you motherfucking do." Gamzee said blushing a little bit. "Tavroooooooooos!" A very feminine voice called. "Why are you so patheeeeeeetic? You're like a baaaaaby."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and things:) review if you 'd like too and things :P so yeah how'd you like this update slightly longer than the other one but yeah :) sorry for any grammar, spelling or any other writing errors i;m doing the best i can :P **

**Japanese used in this chapter**

**Ohayou gozaimasu - Good morning**

**i got this one from Google translate so it's not the most accurate thing ever but whatever**

**ohayou no sensei- good morning teacher**

**hai- yes**

**anyway thank you very much and have a good day/night lovelies **

**~Riri-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait wasn't sure if i should end it where i did or not so yeah. i kinda got writers block. Merry Christmas, or happy whatever you celebrate! LOL as for "His Butler, Confusing." How does one sex scene? anyway thank you for reading this story and possibly my o other ones sorry for any writing errors. i will try to update soon just with Christmas being here it's gunna be a while maybe. here's my present to you! so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: matesprits?

"Oh, uhh, hey Vriska." Tavros said his smile fading. "Just hey? Really tavros?!" Vriska said getting even more annoying. "I'm sorry Vriska I'm just not feeling well today." Tavros answered. Gamzee noticed the slight change in tavros's voice, and began to get angry at vriska."Vriska I think it's time to be seated." Gamzee Said angrily the growl getting deeper. 'Why is Gamzee so Angry' tav thought "don't get so defensive gees I'm only messing around with my matesprit." Vriska said. Gamzee frowned when he remembered that Tavros and Vriska were indeed matesprits. "I'm not being defensive it's time to sit down." Gamzee said. "Whatever Gamzee everybody knows you like Tavros. too bad I already have him." Vriska said taunting Gamzee. Gamzee never had an urge this bad to hit a woman before and was scared that he might so he pushed tav to a seat and sat down. "Welcome class to english class!" An older woman said in a cheerful voice, "I'm mrs. Lattalaid, and we will go through this journey of a class together, remember i'm here to help you with anything not just to be your instructor, so welcome ladies, gentlemen, troll boys, and girls, to a life changing year. I hope we have a great year together you can just do what you will not be doing anything today so you can talk quietly, do work from another class, or even just sit there i don't mind what you do as long as it's not too loud." Gamzee was staring at tavros again, but his time tav was looking back at him. "What the hell is up with you gamzee?" Vriska said. Gamzee was still staring at Tavros not acknowledging Vriska one bit. "Oh my gog! Gamzee you love Tavros!" Vriska concluded. This time she said it just loud enough for everyone, but the teacher, could hear. "Vriska what the fuck!?" Gamzee said standing up and making fists at his sides. "You really do! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Vriska said laughing evilly. "Uh, Vriska it's obvious that Gamzee does not have a crush on me, it was incredibly rude for you to draw a conclusion out of thin air." Tavros said quite confident. "Tavros what the hell do you think you're doing?" Vriska said like she owned him, "I thought you loved my detective skills?!" " I don't and i never have you are incredibly rude and you act like you own everyone." Tav said , "This thing that we have is abusive and i'm the only one who is not happy with it, you think i'm just going to sit back and take your constant abuse, well i'm not going to Vriska! I'm not! it's over!" Tav yelled "And at least with Gamzee I Would be happy! he wouldn't treat me like i'm worthless, useless, or pathetic, at least i would love him!" everyone looked directly at Tavros in awe. Tavros just sat there blushing like a little schoolgirl with what he'd just indirectly admitted. "So what you're saying is that you're in love with A stupid Clown boy? and I do love you Tavros i do, i give you everything and you don't accept it, you always act like you're better than me." Vriska said. "No Vriska you just described yourself and maybe I do!".Tavros rolled grabbed Tavros's wheelchair before he could get to the ramp. "Tav." Gamzee said walking to the front of Tavros. "What do you want?" Tav said looking away from Gamzee. "Tavbro, you are a motherfucking miracle." Tav looked up at gamzee blushing a bright peanut butter brown. "Uhh, Gamzee you aren't mad at me?" Tav asked. "No why would I be?" Gamzee said, "You just motherfucking stood up to the spider bitch." Tav's face lit up. "I guess I did." Tav looked down with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh and Tavbro I love you too." He said pulling Tavros's face up to his own kissing him gently. tav just smiled putting his hand up to his lips smiling even more than before as gamzee pushed him to their next class, The sick fires club. Tavros was quiet the entire class. he just sat there smiling. "Hey Tavros," Dave said, "I heard what you did to Vriska, fucking amazing!" Gamzee frowned, "Oh, uh, Thank you dave." Tavros said still smiling like a child on christmas. "Wow look who's jelly of me." Dave said looking at Gamzee. "I'm not motherfucking jealous of you,dick." Gamzee said angrily. "You seem pretty fucking jealous to me, Clown boy." Dave started laughing. "Dave please don't talk to Gamzee that way." Tavros said. "He's not jealous, he's still angry about Vriska that's all." Dave looked at Tavros and then back at Gamzee. "Oh ok whatever you say Tavros, he's still a fucking Clown boy ." he said. "well bye Dave." Tavros said. "Bye dude." Dave said turning around to catch up with his best bro and crush, John Egbert(Sorry i had to). "Bye, Gamzee see ya tomorro." Tavros was interrupted by Gamzee's kiss. "Shh Bro i'm walking you the motherufck home." he said walking to the back of Tavros pushing him along. "Uh, gamzee i was wondering." "Wondering what Tavbro?" Gamzee said. "Does this mean that we're matesprits?" Tav said. "Only if you want to be, cute motherfucker." Gamzee replied. "Ok." Tav blushed. "Well we're here." Gamzee said. "Bye Tavbro i'll pick you up tomorrow." "Oh, yeah that be nice Gamzee, bye, I uh love you." Tavros said. "Bye Tav i motherfucking love you too." Gamzee said kissing Tavros once more, but this time more passionately, Tavros kissed back. As gamzee walked away smiling and waving. "Wow! Tav is a motherfucking miracle." Gamzee pulled open the door to his respiteblock and slopped down on the horn plie honking a few of the horns and scaring the shit out of himself. "Should I talk to my little miracle or would that be too clingy?". "Should i message Gamzee or would that be too much?" Tavros thought to himself. "Aww fuck it i'm going to motherfucking message him." Gamzee decided, walking over to his computer opening Pesterchum.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador

TC:HeY TaVbRo My MiRaClE. :o) HoNk

AT:uHH, hEY GAMZEE I WAS ABOUT TO MESSAGE YOU.

TC:ReAlLY? ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl TaVbRo :o) HoNk

AT:i, uHH, wANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

TC: AsK aWaY bRoThEr.

AT:wILL YOU, uHH, bE MY MATESPRIT? }:?

TC: WhY DiDnT yOu AsK sOoNeR? MoThErFuCkInG yEs. :o)

AT: oH, uH, rEALLY?}:)

TC: IvE lIkEd YoU fOr AwHiLe NoW aNd Im HaPpY tHaT yOu FeEl ThE sAmE tAvBro

AT:wELL IM HAPPY YOU'RE, uHH, mY MATESPRIT GAMZEE 3 }:)

TC: I cAnT wAiT uNtIl ToMoRrOw BrO, I gOtTa Go TaVbRo I lOvE YoU :o) HoNk

AT: bYE GAMZEE I, uHH, lOVE YOU TOO }:)

terminallyCapricious [TC]ceased trolling adiosToreador

* * *

**thank you again feel free to review as you want and suggest anything to me for this story or any other one of my stories,**

**anyway have a nice day/night lovelies**

**~Riri-chan~**


End file.
